Umbravivo
Umbravivo Cavalier is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a lemon-spotted Firefighting Dalmatian with a particular skill set for destroying obstacles. He is the older brother of Velia and the cousin of Maximillian and Arabella. He is bent on making sure there is absolutely nothing in the way of the first-responders. He is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol, operating as their Demolitions and Chemistry Expert. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Umbravivo's Trainee is Corbin. Umbravivo is a lemon-spotted Dalmatian, meaning that he has pale golden-yellow spots. His right ear is almost entirely yellow, while he has large, circular spots on his left and throughout the rest of his body. He has light green eyes. He is covered in burns and scars, especially around the neck and face, from when he tried to save his parents. His collar is a light orange, and his Pup Tag symbol is an explosion symbol with a black circle, an orange flare with a red center against a light yellow background. Regular Uniform Umbravivo wears a golden vest with red highlights, and the scarf his mother gave him around his head. Sometimes, he wears it around his neck over his collar. His vest hold multiple pockets for equipment, and a holster on his back. Flight Uniform During flight, Umbravivo's uniform consists of four rockets attached to his legs, and a pair of makeshift wings, unlike Skye's wings, on his back to help him steer and control better. His jet pack also has a pair of back-up thrusts. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie, Umbravivo wears a pair of black jeans, a golden-yellow shirt and a white button-up shirt over that. He wears a red and gold, fire-resistant bandanna/scarf around his neck. Mission PAW Appearance Umbravivo goes more classic and wears an all-black suit, however he wears red underneath and has yellow bands on the wrist and ankles on the pants. On the other paw, Umbravivo's black Mission PAW suit consists of red and yellow highlights. His gear is comprised of: * Sono-Prisms - To break through barriers and walls * EMP Charges and EMP Grenades - To disable electronics used against the team * Wall-Mounted Thermal Charges - To melt and break through reinforcements * High-Powered Sledge/Jackhammer Combo - Destroy reinforced concrete and reinforced barriers Umbravivo Cavalier was born under a recent solar eclipse to a pair of firefighting Dalmatians: a liver-spotted father and a black-spotted mother. Given the unique circumstances of Umbravivo's birth and his unique spot coloration, the pup was given an oxymoron as a name: Umbravivo. Umbra ''means "Shadow" and ''vivo ''can mean "Bright." "Bright Shadow" is the pup's name. As a pup, Umbravivo was ecstatic, being surrounded by other firefighting canines and an assortment of people all the time. Umbravivo's mother gave him a red and gold bandanna One night, a fire broke out in town. Nothing that they couldn't handle. Until a gas leak inside the building cause an explosion, trapping many of the firefighters inside. As if by instinct, Umbravivo rushed into action. He arrived at the scene to find a labyrinth of flaming debris. Determined to save his parents and other firefighters, Umbravivo grabbed a nearby fire axe and began to hack away at any debris in his way as he rushed into a burning building with no protective gear whatsoever. It spelled suicide for Umbravivo, however he did help over a dozen trapped citizens escape, as well as a few remaining firefighters before yet another explosion occurred, blasting Umbravivo out of the building. Umbravivo's parents, and a few other firefighters perished that night. He could have saved them had it not been for debris that the fire axe could not break through. Umbravivo was more or less on his own. From this tragedy on, Umbravivo decided to dedicate his life to helping others, and clearing all obstacles in front of first-responders to ensure ''everyone ''gets out alive. So no one else has to go through what he did. In his spare time, Umbravivo took up chemistry. He learned to create his own explosives to clear debris that a fire axe can't deal with. He made his own breach charges to bust down pesky doors. He specializes in Demolitions. He is like a spearhead for first-responders. Utilizing his methods, he's saved a multitude of lives by creating clear paths inwards, and clear escape routes through disastrous environments. In ''Shadows of Camaraderie, he is Marshall's new partner. Both are firefighters. One is good a putting them out, and the other is good clearing obstacles. Umbravivo is a kind and caring individual, but he is not without his degree of seriousness. He tends to treat most matters like a life-or-death scenario, trying to ensure everyone's safety and survival. He is also rational, as he's studied various scenarios that can be encountered by himself or his firefighting comrades. He has a tendency to recklessly charge into the fray, contradicting his rational thought process. Umbravivo does this to make sure that everyone else gets out alive, even if he shouldn't. Umbravivo will put his life on the line if it means saving others. He is more mature than his partner Marshall, however he enjoys the clumsy Dalmatian's presence as it helps him to lighten up, and considers him a brave friend. Catchphrases - "Let's light 'em up!" - "I'll clear a path!" - "Courage and brain are the tools of my trade!" Fears Umbravivo has quite a few fears: - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Ankylophobia (Fear of Joint Immobility, which would prevent him from saving people) - Gerascophobia (Fear of Aging) Pup Pack Tools - Fire Axe - Sledgehammer - Breach Charges - Thermal Charges - Sono-Prisms (Small, prism-shaped bombs that release immense pressure to destroy debris without creating additional fires) Vehicle Umbravivo drives an SUV rigged up for him by his cousin Maximillian. The SUV is mostly a golden color with red highlights on the window frames and tires. The truck works like Marshall's, in that the back will collapse inwards and the front opens up to form Umbravivo's Pup House. For Mission PAW, Umbravivo drives a triple-wheeled bike with red and yellow flame designs and a reinforced front to act as a battering ram. Family - Velia (Sister) - Arathorn (Father, Deceased) - Franciszka (Mother, Deceased) - Arabella (Cousin) - Maximillian (Cousin) - Maximus III (Uncle) - Maximus II (Grandfather, Deceased) Friends - Marshall - Arika (Girlfriend, Tundra-Centurion AU) - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Tierra - Primavera - Lux - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (Tundra-Centurion AU) - Corbin (Tundra-Centurion AU) Hobbies - Reading - Experimenting - Watching TV - Playing sports or games with Marshall and the other pups Miscellaneous Facts * Umbravivo speaks with a slight British accent * The sport he's best at is lacrosse * He's completely oblivious to love (Evident with Arika) * Loathes the fact that some girls find him attractive because of his scars and burns. Failing to save his parents is, "not sexy." * He's not good at soccer. * He HATES immense show-offs in sports. Unless it's a performance competition, he just wants to see you play the game without a fancy spin every five seconds. * Doesn't like it when someone touches his equipment. * Keeps a thesaurus handy * Umbravivo, despite being oblivious to love and when someone likes him, has bonded especially well and close to the his friend Beryl's Trainee, Arika. He's always been oblivious to her crush on him. He's always thought that she looks very pretty, and that her and Beryl go hand-in-hand as Water Rescue dogs and as Marine-Biologists. When Arika confesses, Umbravivo actually returned similar feelings... * He doesn't like it when Centurion jokes about the two being potential family, should Umbravivo marry Arika in the future, and should Arika's father Jiemba marry Centurion's mother Estela. * He sometimes thinks of his cousin Arabella to be a burden or just really annoying at times, given her condition. Umbravivo still loves her, regardless. * Umbravivo is nicknamed UV, aligning with the syllables and letters of his name. It's ironic, given the fact that he was born during a solar eclipse, and UV also stands for Ultra-Violet. *Umbravivo sometimes suffers from nightmares and post-traumatic stress from the night that his parents died. He knows that his scars will never fully heal. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pup Pup Matchmakers! - Pups and the Overgrowth! Episodes by Others - Sea Patrol: Pups and the Case of the Contaminated Algae Song Articles - Everybody Talks (Song) - Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) - I Know What You Did Last Summer! (Song) - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) - Mermaid (Maui x Coral Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Umbravivo.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Umbravivo (Sketch) Feral Umbravivo.jpg|Feral Umbravivo (colored) Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro